vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Thief (Thief Simulator)
Summary The Thief is the unnamed, silent protagonist of the Thief Simulator game. While working off his debt to the Lombardis, he has several opportunities to hone his skills and kickstart his thieving career. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: The Thief Origin: Thief Simulator Gender: Male Age: Unknown, appears in his mid 30s Classification: Human, Thief Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stealth Mastery, Preparation, Extrasensory Perception (Able to mark potential threats including guards, tenants, and security measures Via Binoculars), Hacking (Able to hack into and disable electronic security systems as well as clone remote car starter signals), Invisibility (Via Cloaking Device), Enhanced Senses (Able to see in the dark via Night Vision Goggles), Information Analysis (Able to tell the exact value of any object just by looking at it) Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to smash a toilet to pieces) Speed: Athletic Human (Able to outrun police officers and trained security guards) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human (Able to carry five microwaves, which would weigh ~90 kg, on his person as well as a flat screen TV without being slowed down) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Able to jump from the roof of a two-story building with no damage) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range, Standard melee range to several meters with Tools Standard Equipment: Binoculars, Bricks, Car Key Signal Cloner, Car Lock Pick Gun, Climbing Gloves, Cloaking Device, Crowbar, DIY Simple Lockpick, Flashlight, Glass Knife, Hacking Laptop, Hacking PDA, Hacking Tools, Jewelry Tools, Lockpick, Micro Camera, Mini Electric Lockpick, Night Vision Goggles, Safecracking Tools, Hatchback, Van Intelligence: Above Average (The Thief is a highly intelligent individual, able to learn and master new tools, even ones as advanced as hacking technology, just moments after obtaining them. He is skilled enough to completely disassemble a car piece by piece in order to get the maximum value out of its parts, and regularly breaks into homes with entire teams of security personnel and security measures such as cameras and break-in sensors without being noticed, even when the people who live in the homes he robs are still in the house.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Skills= *'Lockpicking:' The thief has the ability to pick locks with tools such as the DIY Simple Lockpick, Lockpick, and Electronic Lockpick, as well as use Safecracking Tools and the Glass Knife. *'Agility:' The thief can pick up and throw bricks, climb vines and lattices, move quickly while carrying big items (TV, paintings, etc.), and climb gutters. *'Appraisal:' All items will display their value before they are picked up. The thief can also mark threats with the Binoculars. *'Backpack:' The thief can carry a large amount of loot on his person. *'Car Theft:' The thief has the ability to use the Car Lock Pick Gun and remove parts from cars, can disable car alarms, and can use the Car Key Signal Cloner. *'Electronics:' The thief has the ability to use Hacking Tools to unlock electronic devices (smartphones, laptops, etc.) as well as use the Hacking PDA and the Hacking Laptop. |-|Tools= *'Binoculars:' The binoculars are a tool extremely helpful for casing houses and marking points of interest at a distance. When used, they can zoom in on houses even from across the road, making it easy to see inside windows and over fences, and can allow the thief to mark things like security cameras or tenants while looking through them. *'Car Key Signal Cloner:' The signal cloner is a device that allows the thief to copy the activation signal of a remote car starter. *'Climbing Gloves:' The climbing gloves are fitted with special material that makes gripping surfaces a lot easier, allowing the thief to easily climb vines, lattices and gutters. *'Cloaking Device:' The Cloaking Device is a piece of equipment that turns the thief "invisible". His outline is still shown to himself, but to NPCs and cameras he is totally unseen. He can still be heard however, so crouching/sneaking is still necessary when in the proximity of other people. *'Crowbar:' The crowbar is the first tool given to the thief. This tool has only one function: Breaking things. *'DIY Simple Lockpick:' The DIY Simple Lockpick kit consists of a bobby pin and flathead screwdriver with a yellow handle. It is truly good for only the simplest of locks. **'Lockpick:' A more advanced set than the DIY Simple Lockpick and comes with a standard pick and feeler hook. **'Mini Electric Lock Pick:' The mini electric lock pick is the most advanced tool for dealing with key-based locks. It uses technology to mimic a key and unlock a door. **'Car Lock Pick Gun:' The car lock pick gun is a type of drill used to access cars with key locks. After the lock is picked, the car will need to be hot-wired in order to get the ignition started. *'Flashlight:' One of the first tools the thief obtains alongside the Crowbar, it casts a light which allows the thief to see things in the dark. **'Night Vision Goggles:' This device is a more stealthy replacement for the Flashlight, allowing the thief to see in low light conditions without the danger of creating a light that could attract attention. *'Glass Knife:' The glass knife replaces the crowbar as the thief's means of breaking through windows. It attaches to a pane of glass and silently cuts a small hole in the pane, allowing him to reach his arm into the window and unlock it without causing any sound. *'Hacking PDA:' The Hacking PDA is a tool that can hack keypads and security consoles, opening doors and gates, and disabling pesky window shutters. **'Hacking Laptop:' The Hacking Laptop is a more advanced version of the Hacking PDA. It can be used to tap into security panels wirelessly, allowing the thief to disable security systems remotely. *'Micro Camera:' These miniature cameras can be placed on mailboxes around the neighborhoods to record the comings and goings of the tenants. It is the equivalent of scoping a house for tenant routines without having to stay on the property. *'Safecracking Tools:' The safe-cracking tool is a headset that allows the thief to hear it when a safe's combination lock is turned to the correct number. *'Hatchback:' The thief's initial car is a black hatchback with two seats and a small amount of trunk space. It is waiting for him at the nearest curb after his first robbery. While it doesn't carry much, the hatchback is small and able to maneuver into areas that the van can't. Once raised, the hatch can also be used as a ramp to get over some fences. *'Van:' The thief's second vehicle, not only does the van have larger storage space, it's also taller than the hatchback, making it easier to hop fences. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Thief Simulator Category:Thieves Category:Criminals Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Stealth Masters Category:Preparation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Hackers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Tier 9